neilmarshallsthedescentfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Kaplan
Juno Kaplan is a British school teacher and thrill seeker. She was Sarah’s friend but hid secret affair she had with her husband Paul. A year after Paul’s death, she was able to convince Sarah to join her and four others on another adventure, this time to a supposedly safe and boring cave network. She appeared in The Descent and its sequel. Juno Kaplan is portrayed by Natalie Jackson Mendoza. Biography Juno is strong, prideful, and passionate. It is difficult to maintain a role as both protagonist, and antagonist. Although she is physically strong, she is emotionally weak. The Descent Some time before the events of the film, Juno and Sarah met and become friends, both went on adventures with one another. However despite their strong friendship, Juno had a secret affair with Sarah’s husband Paul. In the beginning of the film, Juno and Sarah canoed in Scotland with Paul and Sarah’s daughter Jessica watching. After the trip was over, Sarah and her family went into their car to drive home, minutes later, the family got into a car crash that killed both Paul ans Jessica while leaving Sarah severely wounded. After Sarah awoke. she started wondering the hospital, looking for her family at the same time as Juno was entering the hospital to check on her. The two eventually crashed bumped into each of her with Juno delivering the devastating news to Sarah. Over the course of the year, the two rarely talked to each other due their grief. Eventually a year after the car crash, Juno managed to convince Sarah to go on another adventure, telling her friend of how routine and normal it would be for them. When the two arrived at their cabin in an isolated national park, they met four other members of their adventure. Over the course of the day, the six members interacted other becoming fast friends. When the expedition started, Juno lead the group to the supposed cave network and left the map of the cave networth at the group’s cars. When the group entered the cave, they noted on it being much promising than initially thought. When the group went pass a narrow pass, the entrance suddenly collapsed leaving the group stranded in the caves without much equipments. As the group attempted to find a second exit, they realized that Juno had intentionally led them to the wrong cave which was unexplored and much more dangerous. After hours of trying to find an exit, the group was suddenly attacked by four crawlers who pounced on them. While Sarah takes care of half of them, Juno kills the other half by kneeing one of them in the private area and repeatedly smashing its head against the wall, and the other one by shoving a flare in its mouth and finishing it off with a pickaxe at the top of its head. After she gets up to catch her breath, she faces Sarah who shows her pendant, which she received from Beth, revealing she knows what really happened to Beth and her affair with her husband. They suddenly hear more crawlers approaching, but Sarah cripples Juno with her pickaxe in her leg and leaves her behind, Juno pulls the pickaxe out of her leg and stumbles around to face about now 10 crawlers. As Sarah runs away she hears her screaming which suddenly fades away, assuming she's officially avenged Beth's death, But little does she know, Juno was able take out all of the coming crawlers and survived. The Descent Part II For the next two days, Juno goes around the cave, killing any crawlers she comes across. She comes across Sheriff Vaines who was being attacked by a crawler, she stabs it from behind the head and kills it with her pickaxe. Vaines, surprised to see Juno, tells her he's here to help her get out, suddenly another crawler comes by, she puts her pickaxe to his throat to quiet his loud breathing. After it went away, she takes his torch and looks around the corner to check the close is clear. When Vaines asks what are those things, Juno replies 'Death'. As they look for a way out, she suddenly comes face to face with Sarah. Furious that she left her behind, Juno immediately goes into a rage and fights her, she overpowers her and holds her to the ground. When Ellen reminds her that Sarah's her friend, she whacks her pickaxe to the ground just aside Sarah's head. Juno realizes that 'What's left' of a rescue party has come to find them. Juno tells them that the feeding pit has a passage to the surface. On the way to the pit, the team meets a chasm in the cave, and is forced to slowly walk across it. With Sarah and Vaines hands connected with handcuffs, they both had to walk across. Because their weight was too much, the rocks collapsed, and Vaines fell, dragging Sarah with him. With Vaines risking the life of both himself and Sarah, Juno tells Ellen that crawlers were coming and that she must chop Vaines arm off to spare Sarahs Life. Ellen brutally chopped away, freeing Sarah in the process. Vaines fell to his death along with the crawlers on his back. After traveling through the caves, they arrive at the feeding pit, which is full of Crawlers. Trying to silently sneak past them, they accidentally make a sound, which causes the final fight to safety. Sarah, Juno, and Ellen all team up against the crawlers. After killing almost all of them, Junos Stomach is ripped open by a brute Crawler, ending her life. I went ahead and finished the page because the person who was supposed to forgot. I'll finish this page soonCategory:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters